As diffrent as could be
by InsaneKids159
Summary: Eriana's back, it has been a year since the last time she saw her father. Now the world that they have tried so hard to keep fear out of, needs it. They need Pitch back to put fear in the world, but...who are they fighting this time? Man in the Moon or the new spirit, Chaos, who threatens the balance of the world. Sequel to 'As different as Summer and Winter' Not going to be update
1. We're back

**_I don't own anything_**

I sighed and rubbed my chin, "Got any two's?" I asked looking over the fan of my cards. Sandy shook his head and I cursed under my breath. Who knew the Sandman could be so good at Go Fish? Sandy held up three fingers and I tossed over two cards.

"Morning Sunshine." the voice of my amazing boyfriend, Jack Frost, whispered into my ear. A smile wove its way onto my face as I placed a kiss onto his cheek "Morin' Snowflake." I told him, fully knowing the name pissed him off.

Jack scowled as I moved my cards around, "Any fives?" I asked Sandy, who shook his head. I sighed again, Jack moved over to Sandy. "She has three sevens." he told him. I sent a glare at him, as he walked back over to me. His arm slung around my waist, his famous smirk reaching all the way to his eyes.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes "I have work idiot." I told him flatly but a smile reached my mouth. "So do I, but you don't see me frosting over California." Jack said as I stood up. I sighed, "Can we at least go to the park?" Jack pleaded.

It had been a year since I 'died', a year since I had last seen my father...sometimes it feels like those bright golden eyes were watching me, like any father would. I wish...I wish I could have a full family. I hardly see my mother, never my father. Sometimes it's hard, but then I remember that I have Jack and the Guardians.

"Ana!" Jack waved his hand in front of my face, "Wha-?" I asked snapping out of my trance. Jack smiled "Park remember?" I nodded, inter twining my hands with his out fingers lacing together.

The door swung open to revel Autumn Fall, the spirit of Fall (big surprise, no really) and my best friend, and Bunny walk through the door. "No, I'm serious. Ya should come to the Warden some time." Bunny told her, "Vast fields, colourful just like the Burrow." Autumn smiled, she ws in the form of a Pooka one that she'd been in a lot lately *hint hint*. Now all of you prepare for what I'm about to tell you, Autumn is crushing on Bunny no joke. What? Is oblivious? No shit, I couldn't tell.

"Hey Van~Eriana." she said, stumbling a bit over my name. We had known each other for about 200 years and a name change isn't as easy as you would think. "Hey Autumn." I said with a smile, noting the way her eyes shined when she looked at Bunny.

Suposivley she had helped Bunny when I was 'dead'. In her Pooka form she had golden brown fur with a lighter gold undercoat and orange markings. Her eyes were a sunlight golden brown and around her mouth and eyes were rusty markings. Bunny smiled "Hey Sheila," he still used that nickname "Where ya going." he asked looking at Jack and I.

Before I could say anything Jack spoke up with a smirk "Down the hall to the right." Bunny cocked a furry eye brow "But...that the bedrooms." Jack winked "Exactly." It took about three seconds for all of us to get what he was hinting at, my face was lit on fire. Even though I'm not the spirit of Summer any more I still have that tendency to blush, I punched his shoulder "You're an idiot." I told him, still recovering from the blush.

Jack rubbed his shoulder "But you love me anyway." I rolled my eyes, but still held his hand again. "We're going to the park Bunny." I told him, "You sure Eriana?" Autumn asked me "Cause I'm pretty sure that Jack could persuade you."

I smirked at her "Really Autumn?" I asked as Jack and I walked past her "I'm fairly positive that Bunny could persuade you without even trying." that's when she blushed "Shut up." she hissed out, a blush barely visible under her fur. I smirked once more as Jack and I flew out to the park, him with the wind and me with my kick ass wings.

********At the park********

Jack and I walked silently down the path, watching the kids play. My eyes watched one group of young kids, they were playing soccer. The ball they were playing with rolled into the street, one child (a young one I might add) walked to get it. They walked into the road without any care to see wo or what would come along. A red car came zooming down on the road, the driver absorbed on their device.

My eyes went wide as the cat showed no sign of moving as the child showed no signs of stopping to get the ball. Wings sprouted out of my back as I dashed to grab the child, but I was too late. The car hit the child, I gasped a dull stab of pain hitting my stomach. I get one when ever a child has been killed, an innocent child has been killed.

I floated softly to the ground next the child my wings then folding back, _They never watch,_I told myself _and __they never care. _A crowd formed aroundus , I touched the childs face gently. An arm wrapped around my shoulders "You alright Ana?" Jack asked me, I sighed "No, I'm supposed to be the Guardian Angel Jack. It hurts to see something like this, hurts to know that I could have done something about it. That's the thrid one this week."

I stood up and started to pace, hands behind my back. Tessa says it's a trait that Pitch passed onto me, "Something's happened." I told him, starting to think, gears turning in my head. "Children are become more reckless, more absorbed, less innocent." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

Jack placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "You worry too much." he said, leaning in for a kiss. I placed my finger on his lips, "Jack," I said "I'm seriously bugged about this." Jack rolled his eyes as I walked out to the path that we were on earlier. "Somethings happened." I muttered under my breath, I hit a blue surface and stopped with a thud.

I look up to see Jack's smiling face, "I'm sorry ma'am," he joked around in a police tone "but a toll is required to pass beyond this point." I smiled a bit, then frowned "And what is this so-called 'toll' Jackie boy?" I asked him. Jack smirked "Not much, just a million or~"

"Ooo," I said wiginling my fingers "There's an or." Jack's smirk wavered slightly "Or one kiss." I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the cheek. "There, can I go now?" I asked him. Jack frowned "You cheated." I smiled and rolled my eyes, I set my hands on his shoulders and kissed him tenderly. Jack's hands wrapped around my waist, pulling my as close as possible to him.

I reached my hands up to wrap up in his hair and Jack's hands moved slightly lower, right when his tonge reached my lips I pulled away. "Tease." Jack acuessed. I winked "Patience Jackie, works wonders on your soul." **(A/N: This line was supposed to be cool...COMPLETE FAIL!) **Jack frowned, but then his eyes widened with realization. "Ooooo." he said.

I bit my lip, still thinking about the child. Jack frowned "Don't worry about it Ana, everything will work out in the end. Pitch is gone, and the world is at peace with no fear." I only nodded, still scowling. "Stop it." Jack said turning around "You should smile, it makes you look more beautiful than you already are." I blushed again, "Quite the flatterer you are there." I told him, grabbing his hand once more enjoying the warm sensation that spread into my stomach.

Maybe Jack was right, maybe there was nothing to worry about. But I didn't notice the gold eyes way off in the corner of the park, hidden in the shadow of the tree. Nor did I notice the bright green eyes that shined by a large oak tree.

* * *

**Tessa's P.O.V (new thing I'm trying out, don't hate on it)**

I sighed watching my daughter and the winter spirit walk off, more like fly off. She knew something was up, as did I. Something threw the balance of the world out of whack and I wanted to know why. "So you've noticed it to." a new voice sent familiar and comforting chills up my spine. I whipped around to see the shadowy figure of my husband, is he still my husband(?), Pitch Black.

My eyes went wide as I looked up into his golden eyes, the same ones I fell in love with. "Do you~" I started "Eriana told me." he said. He was tinner, I noted, and weaker. My mouth was hanging open, when you see the love of you life after hundreds year you tell me what to say.

Pitch closed my mouth with his hand "Close you mouth love," he told me "Might catch flies." I blinked a few times then looked up to him, "You haven't changed a bit have you?" I asked him, Pitch smiled wearily "Neither have you Tessa, still the same fiery girl I found all those years ago and threw a book at my head." I smiled at him, he smiled back.

I dropped mine ever so slightly "So what's going on?" I asked him, crossing my arms "Somethings happened," I said "And I want to know what." Pitch sighed and leaned against the tree, it accrued to me just how tired he was "I have almost no power Tessa," he told me "That's what happened."

I rolled my eyes "Complicated as always." I complained under my breath. "Stubborn as always." he countered back, I rolled my eyes again. Then sank to the ground, elbows on my knees "I miss her." I told him as he sat down with me "Eriana, I meet Vanessa, I see Eriana now. but I miss young Eriana. I never got to raise her."

That was something that I always will miss, never seeing her grow up. Yeah, I know it sounds cliché but it's true. "Well, you missed hormones and a lot of sneaking out." he said with a weak laugh. Now I had to smile at that, "Yeah." I said he always could make me talk to him, "Are you...have you been...what I mean is...Pitch, we haven't...haven't changed have we?" he turned his head from the now setting sun to me.

"You are a Guardian Tessa, everything's changed. And I have a feeling more is to come."

* * *

**First chapter in the sequel. Yes I am going to bring Autumn into the story, good idea. Yes? No? Eh, I might make a story (prequel) about Tessa and Pitch cause I like them :P. Anyways YAY! You guys wanted a sequel I give you sequel, R&R.**

**~`*RT*`~**


	2. Chaos

**I_ don't own anything_**

"Somethings wrong North," I told him, walking along side "I can feel it, somethings wrong with the children." North looked up from his list to meet my eye "Nothing wrong with Children, nothing ever wrong with children. Why would they be wronged now?" he asked me.

"Because somethings happened." I said in a pleading voice, "Comeone North, you've got to admit that things have been wierd lately." North rubbed his beard, "Vell, I have been feeling zomething off. I felt it, in my belly." He jiggled it to make a point, I giggled.

"Yes because the belly is always right." I told him in mock seriousness. North chuckled, "See? Now you get picture." I rolled my eyes, then looked back at North. "Do you...you think it has something to do with Pitch being defeated?" I asked him. I bit my lip waiting for the answer, if it had to do with my father...I didn't know what I would do. Would he hate me? Would he forgive me? Could I actually have a normal conversation with him?

"Maybe..." North trailed off, a scowl forming on his face, "Call meeting." he yelled pushing a handle down. I looked around, elf's and yeti's alike moved aside as Guardians started to pile in. First was Sandy, he flew in on his sand airplane landing by the globe.

For the first time I really looked at the globe, the lights didn't go out. They dimmed, as if they were slowly loosing there belief in us. "Hey Sandy," I told the Sandman as he walked to me. Sandy waved at me, a smile on his face.

Then Bunny hopped in, "What's goin' on?" he asked. I sighed, "I don't know, but somethings wrong."

Bunny nodded, and then I smirked when I saw what he was hold. A crisp, rusty colored leaf was clutched in his paws, before I could say anything Jack flew in. "What's goin on?" he asked. Bunny shrugged and Jack's eyes scanned my face, "It's about the kid isn't it?" he asked "You're worried about it."

I shifted on my feet, "It's not just that Jack, it's something else. North felt it to, in his belly." I wiggled my fingers again to make more of a point, Jack smiled and grabbed my hand again.

Tooth flew in, a huddle of Baby Teeth clouding around her. "What's happened?" she asked.

"Good question." My mother said walking in the room, my eyes widened "Mom!" I shouted running over to engulf her in a large bear hug "I missed you." my voice was muffled by the fabric of her shirt.

She smiled down at me, "Missed you to sweetheart, but nows not the best time for a reunion." I nodded and moved away, rubbing my arm.

"Do I get a hug?" Jack asked, slinging his arm around my shoulder in the process. I rolled my eyes, and before I could snap some sarcastic comment North spoke up. "Let us focus on problem,"

Just then the lights on the globe all went out, everything just for a moment. Just one moment everyone stopped believing, everyone had doubts, just for a moment there was nothing in the world to give hope to the children. A large stab of fear mixed with pain hit me so fast I almost fell over, and just as quick as it come it just left. The light went back on, the pain and fear were washed away but the shear memory of it all was enough to give anyone nightmares.

"What...was that?" Tooth asked from the floor, she had fallen due to her lack of flight.

"Chaos, utter Chaos." Mother said, getting up from the ground.

"How did you know?" a cold, reckless voice asked. Out from the shadows stepped a girl, appeared to be a teenager, with blood red hair and black eyes that sent chills down your back and haunted your dreams and nightmares.

She straightened out the arms on her leather jacket and walked around the room, her leather boots making a _clink __clank _everythime they hit the floor. She smoothed out her snake skin shorts and tapped her fingers lightly on her fish net leggings. "Lovely place, but all to peaceful." she mused looking around the large toy room. "Tell me North, how did you keep me away from here so long?"

Everyone was starring at her, in shock, fear, horror, and confusion. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking. She was intimidating, I'll give her that. there was this air of...trouble around her, a 'oh yeah, don't cross me' kinda one.

She gave me a passing glance, "Vanessa Summers, Eriana Black, the Guardian Angel, the daughter of Fear, I do not believe you've had the pleasure to meet me." Full of self much? "I am Chaos, bringer of destruction and destoryer of dreams, hopes, youth yada yada yada ect. ect. ect."

"I thought we tossed you into an abyss!" Bunny snarled at her, anger flashing in his eyes along with something else. Something deeper. Something that has been hidden for so long and is now just being uncovered.

Chaos laughed, it was a scratchy, dry sound. "What? Thought you could get rid of me, Bunny Won?" Bunnys hand was out in a flash and a smooth wooden boomerang flew toward Chaos, it passed right through her.

"What do you want?" North asked her, there it was. Something flashed in his eyes, something that was deeper than any emotion that I could ever imagine.

Chaos turned her cold, chilling stare to North, "I'm not an idiot, like my dearest friend Pitch," She knew my father? "I'm not going to spill my plan out in front of you so that you may pick out the flaws and beat me. Oh no, I've learned better."

Who was she I wondered What was she? Chaos smirked, "And Jack Frost why don't you look devilish. Thats a compliment you know." Anger flared in the pit of my stomach, I really didn't like the way she looked at Jack. Call me jealous if you want, but I sure as hell don't care.

"Mother Nature," she greeted my mother, then turned to me. "Such a broken family," she scoffed "Both of you are going to end up like Black, alone and broken without love."

Mother lunged at her, vines growing out of the floor, but she was long gone. Pure fury had drowned out her other wise kind gentle eyes as she stared at the spot where Chaos once was.

"W-who was she?" I demanded, voice shaking with anger, fists clenched, eyes squeezed shut and jaw set.

"Chaos, who else." Tooth said desperately. Sandy stared at the ground, mouthing words to himself that none of us would ever know.

"But what is she?" Jack asked "I've never seen her before."

North sighed rubbing his temples, "Get me vodka," he orderd some elf before continuing "She is...spririt of Chaos. Fought her hunded years back, lost her into abyss." Jack ran a hand through his white hair, "Okay, so she wants revenge. Simple enough right? We beat Pitch and thats all he wanted."

Normally I won't argue with Jack, really but...I felt like I had to say something "No," I said causing everyone in the room to look at me "He wanted to be believed in, let the world know he was there. Let Manny know he doesn't have him wrapped around his finger." Jack stared at me weirdly

"Does it matter?" he asked some what arrogantly. "Yes." I said to him, my voice cut and crisp.

"No," he defended "It doesn't." Now it was getting annoying, why couldn't he just accept the fact that I'm right?

"Yes," I snapped at him "I won't have you guys dishing him because he wanted something that he has a right to so you can just shut your trap Frost." He was taken back, I hadn't called him by his last name in years. My stare on him was cold, and he glared at me.

"Can't you two work out your relationship 'issues' later so we can focus on the problem!" Bunny shouted pushing himself between us.

"What are we going to do?" Mother asked.

"Fight her." I said, "But we almost lost last time," Tooth pointed out to me "The only reason we won is becuase Father Time opened up a riff in time that sent her back to the beginning of time."

I looked around the room, it was weird. These guys are normally the we-can-do-anything group but...now they looked broken and hopeless and confused. "To even stand a chance of fighting her we would need someone who knows how to fight chaos." Mother looked up from the cold floor, "We could fight fire with fire." she suggested.

"Are you suggesting that we go to~" Bunny suggested.

"Pitch!" North continued for him. I don't know what stirred in my chest; fear, hope, or something else.

Mother shrugged "It could work." North opened his moth, closed it, opened it again and closed it again.

"North you're not thinking," Jack asked him in disbelief.

"You're crazy mate!" Bunny shouted, "We can't ask Pitch of all people!"

North sighed and drowned his vodka in one gulp "Do you have better idea Bunny? You know Chaos, she will not stop until she get what she wants."

Bunny locked his gaze to the floor "I remember." he said, then he sighed "If he takes one step out of line we pummel him."

"I can't belive this," Jack shouted "Are we seriously going to even consider having Pitch on our side. He's...he's a monster."

I clenched my teeth, I hated it when they forgot who this guy is. He's my father, even if he might hate me...I still remember what he said to me. "Oh is that so?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest "Well that 'monster' just happens to be my father. If he's a monster does that make me one?"

Jack stared at me, "Are you defending him?" he asked.

I through up my hands in frustration "I can't believe you." I shouted "When you stop being so thick headed and dense give me call." Stomping past him I grabbed the rest of Norths drink, but he snatched it back.

"We all know what happened last time." he said. I cursed under my breath but stomped up to my room anyways.


End file.
